


We’ve Never Talked About Love

by mooonynight



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, David gets reflexive, F/M, M/M, Romance, Staged 2nd season, Why Did I Write This?, polyamory for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: It was needed to be said aloud ? How could him not see it ? Was he going deaf or blind or mental ?I thought. I stared into him blue green eyes, as much as the camera allowed me to
Relationships: Anna Lundberg/Michael Sheen, David Tennant/Georgia Moffett Tennant, Michael Sheen & David Tennant, Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	We’ve Never Talked About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow !!!

_“Love can be a many splendored thing Can't deny the joy it brings A dozen roses, diamond rings Dreams for sale and fairy tales It'll make you hear a symphony And you just want the world to see But like a drug that makes you blind It'll fool you every time”_  
  


**_We’ve never talked about love_ **

He said ** _._**

It was needed to be said aloud ? How could him not see it ? Was he going deaf or blind or mental ?I thought. I stared into his blue green eyes, as much as the camera allowed me to, then Georgia’s ramblings were still going on, while she walked back to the office. I shut down my laptop. My phone already in my coat’s pocket waiting for a sign of him. I left the kitchen and walked to the small office/ leisure space I’ve made in the attic, tooing my converses and taking my coat off, sitting on the comfortable mattress in there, watching the dark skies outside the window. We’ve never talked about love. We didn’t have to. It was clear like the sun, like the crystal itens he has in his small collection. All our love resided in the gestures, the sexting, the weekends away, in some posh hidden place in the country of Scotland or Wales, the hours we spend talking about nothing of importance and then we enter in very serious discussions about many things. Once I said, if I haven’t met Georgia, I would’ve married him. It was the most trustful answer I gave in my life. Only if life was different. if he had stayed in the UK, and not moved to the U.S to raise his daughter. If I had managed to keep contact with him daily, back then. If I hadn’t fell for Georgia, and married her. Only if life was different....Don’t get me wrong I love her, the kids, the house, my job but always seems that something is missing since we bonded, my days without him are useless, empty. And sometimes I get scared because, my life is so safe here, in these four comfortable walls, I have a brilliant, loving wife, I have my beautiful kids, I have a career. Would it be worthy to throw everything away just for love ? Throw away all this security, for a mad love, with no insurances, no guarantees that it will work out well. Knowing fully well that the tabloids will make our lives a living hell, that BBC could possibly terminate our contracts for life, that Hollywood can not call us anymore. Was it worthy ?. In this safeness, I can have both. I have everything that I worked hard for in my career, Georgia and the kids and him. Nor him or Georgia, asks something of me. Ask me to choose or anything silly as this. We live peacefully. 

Still doesn’t enter in my head that everytime I weight it on, my whole being screams with everything that I am, that I should leave this house, with the clothes that I’m wearing, and run to his arms. To start anew. Just the both of us, no matter if it may be in London or any countryside in the UK, in a cottage, growing flowers, having naps on a hammock, having Sunday lunches with our friends or Summer evening’s picnics under the lemon tree. I sighed deeply, a tear running down my cheek, because all of this is a day dream. Because here in real life, it isn’t safe, it wasn’t expected of me, not when eight other people were involved, not when the world I know and all the safeness I so much adore can crumble like ashes if I make a big mistake, for a relationship that I have no idea if it will work out. I rather stay here. Safe. Doesn’t matter how much it hurts. Safe is what I want. The worst thing about it all is that I know that if I say a word he would say fuck you to everything and come to me. But I would not do the same. I am a fucking coward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all had a nice reading 💕


End file.
